Dreams and Bets
by MalecForever
Summary: Magnus has a bad dream. Can Alec convince him that it's not true? FLUFF (I felt the need for it to be in capitals) and general hilarity. :-P


Johnny Depp stares on down at me once again... Hey everyone, this had become a nightly thing now. Seriously, I need you guys to PM me with new ideas, or leave them in reviews because I am running out of ideas! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :-P

* * *

**"Alec?" Magnus called from the living room.**

"Yes darling?" Alec replied. He was busy making toast for the two of them.

"Do you love me?" Magnus asked.

Alec stopped still. He put down the bread and walked into the front room, sitting down on the sofa next to Magnus. He pulled the Warlock into his arms, stroking his back soothingly. "You know I do. More than anything else in the world. Why do you ask?"

Magnus inhaled Alec's scent, feeling calmer and more relaxed. "I wanted to make sure." He mumbled into Alec's shoulder. "I had a horrible dream."

Alec was confused. What did a dream have to do with whether he loved Magnus or not. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Magnus nodded and wound his arms around Alec's waist, drawing him closer, like he'd never let go. "I dreamt that you didn't love me anymore. That you ran off with someone else."

Alec sighed and moved his hand to stroke Magnus's hair. "I'd never do that, I swear. So that's why you were asking me if I loved you?"

Magnus nodded. "But do you know what the worst part is?"

"Tell me." Alec said softly.

"You ran off with someone I thought I could trust. Someone who's always been there for me." Magnus hugged Alec tighter, so much that Alec thought his ribs would break. "You ran off with Chairman Meow."

Alec stifled a laugh and drew away from Magnus to look him in the eye. "You do know that you're mad, don't you?" He said, smiling. "I'd never run off with Chairman Meow. One: He's not my type. Two: I'm not into bestiality. And three: He's nowhere near as attractive as you. Come here you crazy Warlock." He pulled Magnus closer and kissed him lightly.

Magnus began to chuckle and pulled away. "It seems stupid that I even thought you would. Guess I was delusional."

"Well, you're definitely delusional. Anyone who finds me attractive must be!" Alec smiled.

"Maybe you're the delusional one." Magnus kissed the tip of Alec's nose. "Because you can't see how attractive you are."

"You're adorable, you know that?" Alec laughed.

Magnus looked shocked. "You used the word adorable." His face broke into a grin. "Darling, I'm finally getting through to you!"

"Haha. Contrary to belief, I'm not the straightest gay known to man." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. "I have been known to use words like adorable in the past."

"Ahh, but..." Magnus placed his hands on Alec's hips. "You don't use them often enough. How am I meant to know whether you're actually gay or not?"

"Well, I think I prove that I'm actually gay when I tell you I love you, or when we're in bed." Alec turned bright red, as if he were shocked that he had just said such a thing.

"I think that you have a bet with Isabelle. 10 dollars a day, each day you convince me that you're gay." Magnus smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes, and pressed his lips to Magnus's, tangling his fingers in his hair. He slid his tongue into Magnus's mouth and soon their tongues were probing each other and battling for dominance.

Alec pulled away, his breathing a little heavy. "Do you believe me now?" he asked.

"Hmm. I'm still not quite sure." Magnus barely kept a straight face. "I still think you and Izzy have got a bet on."

Alec sighed and pulled out his phone, ringing Isabelle. "Ask her yourself." He handed the phone to Magnus.

Isabelle answered after three rings. "Hey Alec." she said chirpily. "Aren't you having sex with Magnus now?"

"Firstly, it's not Alec. Secondly, we haven't got that far yet, but give it a few minutes. I've got a question for you."

"Fire away." Isabelle's tone sounded bored, as if there was something she'd rather be doing.

"Do you and Alec have a bet on to convince me that he's gay?" Magnus asked.

There was silence for a minute, then an outburst of laughter. "God Magnus, you're hilarious."

"Why's he hilarious?" A voice came from the background.

"Hush Simon." She said briskly. "Of course we haven't, dumbass."

"Good to know." Magnus thought for a second. "Hang on, why is Simon with you?"

Alec lunged for the phone, snatching it from Magnus's hands. "Yes Isabelle, why is Simon with you?"

There was a click. Isabelle had hung up.

Alec put his phone back in his pocket. "Well that's reassuring."

"What, that they're probably having sex as we speak?" Magnus asked, moving closer to Alec and resting his head on his shoulder. "Izzy's not a virgin, you know."

Alec placed his head on top of Magnus's. "I know she isn't, it's just..." He sighed. "I don't like the idea of her having sex."

"Well, maybe she doesn't like the idea of you having sex." Magnus suggested.

"Believe me, I doubt she cares." He took Magnus's hand in his own.

"It's because she knows you're in safe hands. After all, I am the best you've ever had."

"Correction." Alec poked him in the chest. "You're the only one I've ever had."

"True point. Speaking of which, why aren't we having sex now?" He asked.

Alec blushed. "Because you were convinced that I'm doing this for a bet."

Magnus bit his lip. "Well why not prove to me that you aren't?" He looked hopefully towards the bedroom door.

Alec pulled Magnus to his feet, dragging him to the bedroom and slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Please PM me! I need more inspiration! Until the next time ;)


End file.
